


血夜41

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [3]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627843
Kudos: 1





	血夜41

Ken是谁？是李在焕。 

那李在焕又是谁？一个全新的Ken。 

「Ken做得挺好的啊？越来越进步了，哪一天就是顶尖十人了。」一个贼笑着的大叔坐在华丽的椅子上，他挺着大肚手裡算着钞票，十隻肥硕的指头全是金戒指，戒指因为蜡烛的光线不停反射着刺眼的光芒，那些光芒看在不远处直挺挺站着的Ken眼裡只有虚荣没有价值，然而这些人却都是偏爱这些毫无价值的东西。 

「谢谢boss。」Ken毫无表情的谢过数钞票的老闆，开了小门向外走去，就算出了门外Ken还能听见裡头的豪迈笑声，看来boss是挺中意他这次带回来的200万，拉起外套的帽簷，Ken将自己打扮的像是乞丐一般走在这条小道上，再走几步就是繁华的大街，在出到外头之前Ken回头看了下身后，牆角一些吱吱喳喳的鼠辈们也亮着眼睛望向Ken，有时候他总觉得自己就跟老鼠一样。 

回到住处的地方，今天依旧是没有招来异样的眼光平安回到家裡，毕竟做他这行的最怕就是狭路復仇这件事情，然而到现在自己完全没被找上过，看来自己的隐瞒功力还算不错的，他脱掉外套，底下的衣服惨不忍睹，大大小小的划痕还有血迹，心想又报销了一件衣服，但是他不心疼，打开衣橱裡头还有许多一模一样的，你问为什麽同样一个款式的衣服要买那麽多件？没办法，校服嘛！有统一格式的。 

Ken将那件还看得到贝特托学园几个字的衣服扔进垃圾桶，衣服上的血迹他从来不清也不拍人发现，他相信在这种繁忙溷乱的时代没有人会去翻一袋高三男学生的垃圾袋，除非是个变态。 

然而他之后也发现，这世界真是什麽人都有，也让他找到了一个会翻自己垃圾袋的人，只是这个翻他垃圾的，他喜欢。 

走进浴室，Ken这才感觉到肩膀上的疼痛感，果然只要一放鬆就能发现那些病痛，从洗脸台上的镜子可以看见上半身光裸的样子，因为长时间锻鍊而成的腹肌跟胸肌都挺精实，过瘦的身体却不至于让人感到弱不禁风，白皙白皙的皮肤每次都让那些老闆们笑自己是出来卖的，最重点的原因还是在那张脸吧！带有俊气的模样跟精緻立体的五官，哪裡像个做粗活的呢？ 

微微转过身，背上那清晰可见的刀伤实在可怕，从左边的肩胛骨一路蔓延到右侧的腰线，伤口又大又深，血液源源不绝的从伤口窜出，Ken都觉得自己可以活下来简直是奇蹟。 

早已经习惯一个人的生活，包扎这种小事自然不在话下，况且他也不能随便的看医生留下记录，一个不小心可是会被找上门的，只是这伤口实在太大，举手都有困难，Ken就是拿了毛巾随便的擦拭身上颇重的血腥味之后早早睡了。 

隔天一大早，Ken从他破旧的小公寓出来，一样拉起外套的帽簷走在尚未有人的大街上，他熟门熟路的走往一条小巷，在巷子的最底有一扇隐密的小门，Ken毫不犹豫的打开门往裡走，一样的潮湿一样难闻的霉味，在Ken还没沿着屋内的楼梯往上走时，一个大伯拄着拐杖从楼梯那往下看。 

「呦！这不是Ken吗？怎麽有时间来这裡？不会是我被通缉了吧？」那大伯脸上虽然和蔼可亲，可跟他已经有3年深交的Ken知道他私底下做了不少肮髒事。 

「以你的才能，要被发现肯定是皇市被推翻的那一天。」Ken不等那大伯作邀请便直接进入，上了楼梯之后，他一边脱着校服的钮扣一边回话，大伯挑了眉，对Ken说的话一点也没有反驳的意思，「地下势力最庞大的密医，连那些黑道也要让你几分不是？」Ken脱去校服，昨晚弄出的伤口已经开始化脓，但是被伤的本人倒是没什麽在意，反正受这种伤也不是一天两天的事情。 

「那需要我提醒你，敢用这种口气跟我说话的只有你吗？」语气裡一点也没有责备的意思，大伯拉了椅子坐下，手上不知何时已经多了聂子跟沾上酒精的棉花，本来应该是疼痛的上药过程Ken不但连大气都没喘一下，还怡然自得的写他昨晚落下的作业，「真是有够不可爱。」 

「可爱能当饭吃？」Ken无意识的回话，头就是一点也没有从作业中抬起，大伯结束了消毒、上药，用白色的纱布开始将伤口包起，嘴裡不停的叮咛着Ken这阵子不准有大动作也不准接案子，然而他看着已经迷失在三角函数公式裡的Ken叹了口气。 

「反正你是听不进耳的。」无奈，想想他会对Ken这样照顾也许是因为他是个奇葩吧！这样年幼的小孩在当杀手的职业，还算个顶尖的，怎麽都无法将他跟自己同岁还过得无忧无虑的女儿联想在一起，「这年纪就多放鬆些，参加校外活动。」拍拍已经包扎好的伤口，Ken瞪着替自己包扎的大伯。 

「我需要钱，一笔很大的钱。」说完就抓起书包头也不回的离开屋子。 

「哼！真是不可爱。」 

Ken出了那密医的屋子之后，和老鼠一样躲躲藏藏的来到大街上，这时的他脸上多了一副眼镜，厚重的黑色粗框让原本五官立体的英俊脸蛋成了一个呆子，杂乱的头髮就像刚睡醒那样，他畏畏缩缩的溷在学生当中，就像一个怕事胆小而且好欺负的土包子。 

Ken就像天生的演员，他可以很轻易的就打扮成他所想的角色，然而有一种人他是怎麽都模彷不来，那带着撒娇气质的人一直都是他的剋星，Ken最讨厌的就是装可爱，就像现在，校门口的教官正抓着服装仪容不整的学生，几个浏海过长的女同学都被拦了下来，但是他们卖萌撒娇教官看了开心也放他们一马。 

「过来！」不意外的，Ken被找上前，那教官看他一副畏畏缩缩的样子也是心烦，他撇了一眼校服上的名牌，白底黑字的写着维克托，「浏海，该剪了。」指了指遮盖住眼镜的黑色髮丝，那教官已经拿起手中的簿子要记名，所有学生都知道只有跟教官说个几句让他开心便能安全过关，可惜，Ken不是那种人，他连自家老闆也不会狗腿更何况是一个教官？ 

「小过，进去。」在写着维克托的那栏再画上一笔，Ken也觉得无所谓，整了整粗匡眼镜便进了校门，还尚未开始正式课程的走廊上尽是学生嘻笑打闹的声音，Ken越过中庭来到后头的教学大楼，踩着阶梯往上，直到牆上的数字从一成了四他才停止上爬，左转的第二间教室就是Ken上课的地方，他开了教室门，所有学生在一瞬间变得安静，所有人的目光都集中在Ken身上，当Ken走到窗户边的最后一个位子时，他一点也不意外那桌面上写着大大的呆子这名词。 

Ken毫不在意的放下书包坐上椅子，在屁股即将碰着那平面之时，一个尖锐的触感传来，Ken马上站起身，他低头看，椅子的平面上放了一根图钉，图钉的尖刺朝上，他摸摸自己的屁股，还好没有流血，看见这种景象的学生们在一瞬间又变得嘈杂，嘲笑的声音不绝于耳，但是这些Ken一点也不在意，他不在意自己有没有朋友，反正他这种工作没有朋友更好。 

Ken在学校使用的名字是维克托，没有一个杀手会笨到把代号当作名字使用，更不用说是本名了，如是说，Ken也不知道自己的本名叫做什麽。 

当一个不合群或者是不同于其他学生的人，在同侪之间就会被当成异类，说的就是Ken这种人，平时就算好好的坐在座位上一样会被找碴、欺负，但是这些他都不在意，只要可以安顺的过完求学生活Ken就心满意足。 

「喂！维克托，借点钱花用吧？」中午，Ken不过是出了教室要到厕所，几个人高马大的学生便围了上来，其实Ken不算矮，毕竟从小就接受那种非人的训练，他还记得有很多跟他同年纪的小朋友都无法撑过那些严苛的训练，一个接着一个都死了，而自己就是那期的唯一一名存活者，所以有时候密医大伯都会叫他是奇蹟，打不死的蟑螂，善于躲藏的老鼠。 

话题扯远了，此时的Ken整个人被压在流理台上，偏瘦的身材让他的身高看起来不是那麽显眼，一个带头的已经伸出手往Ken的裤带裡摸，毫不在乎有没有在Ken身上留下伤痕，反正他们知道，这呆头鹅不会反抗，而Ken也知道只要自己不反抗就不会受伤，然而他今天运气不太好，显然这位带头的不满意他今天带的金钱数量。 

「就这些？」数着手上白花花的十张钞票，那些面额都不小，怎麽也有个100块美金，比起一般家庭给小孩上学的零用钱是多很多了，「这些怎麽够花！」带头的愤恨的出声大吼，他一脚就踹上Ken的肚子，身为一个职业的杀手，每天都跟死神抢命的Ken怎麽会不知道要自保，这种慢速度的攻击简直是小儿科，闭着眼睛也可以把那隻腿用无痛的方式从身体卸下来，然而Ken并没有这麽做。 

Ken摀着肚子倒在潮湿的厕所地上，那裡髒的不行，可Ken丝毫不在意，或者说跟他也挺适合的，他的鼠辈人生，「不、不要…」虚弱的开口，这点反抗正好造成反效果，殴打的人开始浮现微笑，嗜血而且危险，除了带头的之外，其他小弟也加入殴打的行列，他们一个比一个疯狂，几个下课时间也来厕所的人慢慢聚集到门口，他们看着裡头殴打以及被打的人，说实在，他们一开始还是讶异的，在他们预想通报教官之前，一个眼尖的看见被打的人脸上那幅熟悉的黑色粗框眼镜，刚才还担忧的人们瞬间成为帮腔叫嚣的那方，Ken很清楚在这所学校他没有朋友，没有他的支持者，但是他不介意，这些人可能之后都会死在他的手下也不一定。 

单方面的殴打在带头的实在忍不住飢饿的情况下停止，他抓了那些钱往地上狼狈不堪的Ken吐了口水之后便离开，「明天多带点清楚吗？维克托。」 

厕所又回到一开始的安静，那些演员散了看戏的自然也散了，整间厕所只剩下Ken一个人，脸上的惧怕神奇在一瞬间成了面无表情，他站起身拍拍身上的髒污，走到镜子前看看此刻的模样，脸上没什麽伤，掀开制服的下摆，青一块紫一块的印子就平常人看来还是可怕，只是对Ken来说只是小儿科，遮掩好那些瘀青之后，他伸手要将背后衣服的髒污拍掉，这时刺骨的痛让他难得的换了一个表情，露出的白牙说明身体的主人实在疼得可以，「该死……」忘记背后的伤口了。 

转过身背对镜子，Ken微微转头看着后背的白色纱布，一些地方已经因为潮湿的地板而吸了些水气，Ken没有多馀的时间将纱布拆开看看裡头的惨样，他肚子也饿，钱的问题他也不担心，太摸了摸皮带那处的裤头，裡面有一个Ken亲自缝製的暗袋，他从裡头抽出五块美金就避人耳目的来到食堂解决哀嚎的肚皮。 

上课得内容Ken基本是没什麽在听的，他看着窗外的白云和蓝天，自由，一直都是他嚮往的。 

「维克托，上来解题。」Ken听到自己的假名赶紧回过神，他的眼神从深沉变得清纯，畏畏缩缩的样子看了让人着实不悦，黑板上已经写满密密麻麻的数学公式，Ken大致看来一眼，很快就找到题目，他在数学老师不停的注目之下完整的将那公式解了出来，一字不漏非常完整。 

「回、回去吧！」看着黑板上那趋近完美的公式，那还打算数落几句点老师也不禁闭上嘴巴，虽然说是公事繁忙，但学校基本的学习Ken可是一点也不会落下，维持在班上前五名的成绩也是让平时都看他上课发呆的老师纷纷觉得他作弊，然当他们要求让Ken再考一次试卷之后，怎麽都降不下来的分数只得乖乖的堵上嘴巴，看看，维克托这个人在学校就是这麽不受欢迎。 

「走啦！」几个要好的同学已经换完衣服往操场移动，教室裡的人越来越少，在最后一位同学将鞋子穿好之后，教室就只剩下Ken而已，每次在这个时间Ken又会再一次为自己这极差的人缘感到开心，骨节分明的手指开始一个接着一个的脱去钮扣，身上那遮盖住一半良好身材的纱布要是被看见肯定又是一起轩然大波，Ken走到自己放着运动服的柜子，打开之后只有满满的无奈，他怎麽忘了这个班的学生就是这麽幼稚？胸前开了那大口子的运动服肯定是不能穿了，但Ken一样不心疼，他还有替换的，只是在家，没错！Ken完全忘记要上体育课这回事。 

「只能翘课了。」反正老师肯定也不会发现少了他这个学生的，漫步来到顶楼，Ken脱下粗框的黑色眼镜，揉揉眼窝之后，呆蠢的样子已经全然消失，取代的是冰冷的眼神跟摸不透想法的表情，标准的杀手范，Ken闭上眼睛陷入自己的空间裡，假想训练让Ken开始移动手脚，平顺流畅的动作很美，行云流水豪不犹豫，就是训练久了已经刻在身体内成为反应的本能。 

将Ken从假想世界裡拉回现实的是上课钟响，他捡起地上的粗框眼镜用最快的速度回到班上，几个早早回到班上的同学已经聊开，他们连看都没看Ken一眼，回到座位上，刚才那样冷冽模样的Ken已经不復存在，又是不受欢迎的维克托。 

折腾学生一整天的校园生活终于在下午落下布幕，几个没事的相约到繁华的大街上游玩，这些活动对化名为维克托的Ken来说简直比做梦还难，他一样不起眼的背起书包走出校外，在转入一个小巷子之后退去傻憨的模样，退下粗框眼镜的脸蛋是俊气而且迷人，他进到一处废弃的仓库，裡头很昏暗，他摸着牆走往通至地下的楼梯，牆上的火炬照亮着这昏暗的地方。 

下到最底，那有处生鏽的铁门，Ken握紧手把在上头规律的敲了几下，就像摩斯密码那样，在敲击完毕之后，上头的横条被人打开，两颗凶恶的眼镜露出来，Ken私下手臂上的假皮，一个蛇缠绕在断了两半的十字架图腾显露，门后那人重新关上横条，铁门被打开，Ken毫不犹豫的就往裡走。 

「爸…」Ken看着坐在椅子上喝着红酒的老头喊道，这人其实也不是Ken的亲生爸爸，他只是将Ken捡回来扶养而已，但眼前这人也不是什麽小道人物，他是皇市现任的辅佐官员，即将竞选市长，然而私底下干过多少勾当才能让他黑白两道都佔有一席之地，这Ken也不晓得，「爸，今晚的任务…」 

「你昨晚受伤了对吧？」听到这话Ken不由得感到惊讶，以往爸爸从来不会关心底下的事情，今天第一次过问，Ken看着他向两旁的壮汉比了个手势，接受到手势的人上前，他们粗暴的将Ken的制服巴下，后背的白色纱布因为早上的殴打而溅血，过大的伤口让被Ken称为爸爸的人勾唇冷笑。 

「给沃那老头包扎的？」Ken点点头，脸上的表情一点也没有惊慌失挫，他捡起地上的衣服，好险，只有几颗钮扣飞掉而已，还能穿。 

只是多看一眼就让Ken穿起衣服，「昨晚给那肥猪多少？」翘着腿，每次爸爸摆出这姿势Ken都不由得的恐惧，以前小时看过太多爸爸用这姿势杀掉底下想要逃走的人，每一次每一次都在眼前上演，儘管Ken哭得无力也是一样，他逼迫他张眼看着，以防之后落入同样的下场，一次、两次，时间久了让Ken也习惯了，只是想要逃跑的那份心也一样没了，他学到了，不管逃到哪裡一定都会被爸爸抓回来的。 

「200万。」 

「哼！200万。」斥之以鼻，这些数目看在爸爸眼裡的确是小数字，「还留了多少下来？」 

「5千万，全交给Q处理了。」听到这答案爸爸勾起笑容，他拍拍Ken的头表示满意，交给他一个黑色信封就让他出去，离开之前还让Ken从Q那裡拿100万当作零用钱花用，这也是为什麽Ken一直都不愁吃穿的问题，除了出任务给的佣金之外，只要爸爸开心还会多给他们零花钱，「谢谢爸爸。」关上生鏽的铁门，Ken踩着无声的步伐离开了。 

在出到大街时天已经黑了，Ken一样拉起帽簷走在街上，他将从爸爸那接来的信封收在口袋，直到一个无人的地方才小心翼翼的打开，黑色信封上有凝固且压着他身上有的刺青图形的腊，这让Ken很是讶异，以往他接到的信封只有断了一半的十字架跟蛇头，今天倒是接上完整的图样。 

他们组织有个不成文的规定，所有人接任务的能力都是由爸爸分配。至于什麽样的阶级就看信封上的蜡块了，图案越完整的能力越高，据说只有顶尖十人才会接到完整的蜡块。 

Ken心想着是爸爸拿错了，正当他想要返还时，从信封的边角掉落一捲纸捲，从地上捡起打开，裡头画了两颗人头，其中一颗被打了叉，另一个Ken对他一点也不陌生，因为那模样怎麽看都是自己。 

至此Ken就知道意思了，自己已经被拉拔成所谓的顶尖十人，他无力的靠上牆，虽然不想但还是只能接下，「那个该死的肥猪。」揉紧手中的信封，Ken咬牙拉起帽簷气愤的走回住处。 

回到住处放下书包，门口角落有一个大皮箱，Ken就算不打开也知道裡面是什麽、是谁送的，那肯定是爸爸要Q送过来的100万，一直以来没人见过Q长什麽模样，只知道他跟爸爸关係匪浅，任何有关钱的事情都是交给Q处理，极为信任，只是有小道消息说，Q是一个女人，背影婀娜多次的美人，也有人传言其实Q是爸爸暗藏起来的女人，只是这些Ken都不太相信而已。 

坐上沙发，Ken拿起发皱的信封将裡头的心拿了出来，用英文草写写着今天的任务内容，还写了跟今晚boss的见面地点，对他们杀手来说，组织的顶头，也就是Ken称为爸爸的人并不是他们称为boss的人物，他们口中的boss是将他们买下实行任务的金主，只要肯出钱，他们就帮忙做事，然而你也要有一定的金钱背景才行，钱少他们也不接。 

「歌舞厅…」麻烦的地方，对Ken来说这种社交场所实在不适合谈话，隔牆有耳，听见的人太多，以前也有被仇家知道消息而被对方率先得手的例子在，只是不知道为什麽那些商业大佬总喜欢约在这种地方，叹了口气，Ken脱下身上的制服换了稍微紧身但是不失休閒的衣物，他对着镜子又看了一眼背上的伤口，血渗出的更多了，看来明天又要找沃那大伯包扎了。 

歌舞厅，舞池裡的人们正随着乐曲摆盪身体，他们脸上尽是拖去一整个上午疲惫工作后的欢喜姿态，今天又是欢乐的星期五，每个人玩得又更尽兴了，其实Ken也是喜欢星期五的，不是因为明天放假，他们这职业没有所谓的假期，单纯是因为一到假日人就会放鬆警戒，对他们这种搞暗杀的来说比较好下手罢了。 

到了舞池中央，Ken发现了奇怪的事情，平时总是挤得水泄不通的舞池今天倒是空闲许多，他四处看了看总算发现人们都挤在一个小角落，男人女人都有，Ken迈步往那处走，不是因为好奇，只是因为他今晚的boss在过去的那个包厢裡而已，Ken经过时还是不免俗的用眼角瞄了一眼，从人群的空隙之中，他发现被包围的有两个人，一个他只能看见顶头的髮丝，实在是被围得太紧密，另一个则是能清楚看见样貌，很美很好看，难得会有人让Ken下这样的评语，他看过的人太多，甚至在他10岁那一年他便亲眼目睹了一男一女在床上的欢爱，有很多女人都是貌美如蝎，然而那些貌美的人不久之后全在Ken的手下成了尸体残肢，所以对于人…Ken实在不感兴趣，这一次让他惊讶的是，那被包围的竟然是个男子。 

可这瞬间他所见到的那个人已经吸引去自己的眼球，这瞬间就像一年那麽久，周围的时间就好像停下那样，捨不得将眼睛从那人身上移开，死死盯着，直到他俩对上眼的那瞬间，时间又回来了，深邃的大眼睛水灵有神，清澈的能看见自己的倒影，Ken觉得自己根本不配看他，自己就跟鼠辈一样没有差别，他避开那人的眼神继续向前走，遗漏的是在他被过身之后那人脸上浮出的微笑。 

「Ken。」报上自己的大名，Ken一点也不怕两站在包厢门口的两名守卫，他们要Ken拿出证据证明自己就是裡头boss所请来的杀手，Ken拿出了邀请函，他们个看过一遍，向裡头通报之后才放他进去。 

一进包厢，裡头的烟味呛人，从左至右男人女人总共7人，三个男的四个女的，女人身上尽是刺鼻的香水味，溷合在男人抽过的雪茄当中让空气又更难闻了，她们身上都是亮片低胸的礼服，裙摆短的只要一个动作便春光外露，明显就是酒家工作的小姐，男人个个都是西装笔挺，但是眼神中的不友善让Ken察觉他们肯定不是什麽普通人，坐在最中间的肯定就是今晚的boss，Ken在他们眼前站定，他看着中间的那人，以前没见过，是新客户，看来阶级升过之后接待的人也不尽相同，他跟以前那些boss不一样，以前的boss总是炫耀着自己的身价，衣服、鞋子尽是些高档名牌货，手上戴的戒指不是纯金就是大颗反光到让人刺眼的宝石，而眼前这人没有过于夸张的打扮，内敛但是不失在社会打滚的气势，然而还是跟以前的人一样笨，选在这种人多的地方谈话。 

「Ken？」boss一脸狐疑的看着站在眼前身形瘦小的人，Ken听见金主叫上自己的名字之后点点头，确认自己的身分，在空气沉默了两秒之后，率先发出大笑的就是boss，「我还以为是什麽彪形大汉，原来这麽小隻。」他拍着膝盖弯腰大笑，两边的女人也跟着摀嘴轻笑起来，其馀的手下更是笑得肆无忌惮。 

「你们上司是疯了才派这种货色给我，你顶多就只能当个陪睡的而已。」完全不看好Ken的能力，但是Ken也不恼怒，要怪就怪他这身完全练不起强壮肌肉的身体吧！只是被小看这回事……还是有点让人生气阿。 

Ken一样面无表情，他拾起桌上的叉子，转过一圈之后直直的往一个角落射去，肉体碰撞在地上的声音，还有从角落流出的血液，几个陪酒的小姐直接惊叫出声，那boss受不了这种高音频的尖叫，从兜裡拿出一把手掌大大手枪直接毙了叫的最大声的那个小姐，她眉心有一个被子弹打穿的洞孔，一脸狐疑的直直倒下，其他人看过下场都直直闭上嘴巴，她们抱在一起颤抖，缩在角落就怕成为这房间第二个尸体。 

那boss摆摆手让人拖走没了意识的陪酒小姐，又叫人把角落的人拖出来，Ken刚才拿的叉子直直落在脑门上，那boss掀开倒在地上那人的上衣下摆，腹部有着的蝎子刺青让他失笑出声，「看来挺有两下子的。」这人从也许从他们进门之前就在埋伏，然而没有一人发现他的存在，倒是进门没一分钟的Ken率先揪出这隐藏在角落的不定时炸弹。 

「我要你们何用？」说完就开了两枪将刚才站在门口的守卫毙了，他擦擦被溅上鲜血的手枪跟鞋子，命人将尸体都处理好之后又回到一开始他坐的地方。 

「知道任务内容？」boss挑眉看了Ken一眼，刚才他开了三枪全在突然发生的情况之下，然而Ken一点也没有动摇的意思，脸上表情依旧冰冷。 

「知道。」没有温度的两个字，单纯是如此那boss就对Ken满意得不行，没有温度的杀手才是最顶尖的强者，毫不犹豫、不拖泥带水，「组织毒蝎，暗杀掉老闆马克思.冯的所有家人。」 

Boss满意的点点头，他从西装口袋拿出一张支票跟一张钢笔，「听说你很缺钱？」他转着笔身看向眼前的Ken，Ken如实反映，他缺钱，很缺钱，「为什麽要用到钱？」对于这问题Ken并没有回答，boss继续开口问下去，「为了谁？家人？还是为了自己？」 

「我没有家人，也不是为了我自己。」坚定的回答让boss挑了眉，他玄开钢笔的笔盖，用笔尖在支票上头戳出一个墨水印子，苦恼之后，他绽开笑容。 

「开价吧！需要多少我都给你。」 

「一千万。」Ken一点也没有要隐瞒的意思，他还差了一千万，只要筹到这一千万就行了。 

「行！我给。」豪迈的在支票上写下一千万，就好像这笔数目只是一笔小钱，「帮我灭掉毒蝎，我会再给你一笔钱。」在支票上写下自己的名字之后他递给Ken，「尚恩.威廉 斯，叫我尚恩就好。」他伸出手要跟Ken相握，然而Ken只是看了一眼，没有将手握上前，他将那写着一千万的支票放在口袋收好，直接转身离开。 

在走出包厢之后他依着原路走，刚才还聚集许多人的角落已经一哄而散，舞池又是热闹得水泄不通，Ken为此感到失望，还以为能再看那男人一眼的，冷漠的表情难得露出失落，但也只是一瞬间，他离开歌舞厅回到住处，手紧握着那张支票，一切就跟梦一样，没想到这笔一千万来得这麽容易，「贝…你一定要等我……」对着那张支票许下承诺，Ken漫步消失在这个漆黑的街道上。


End file.
